ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Lunah
is a space lifeform that debuted in Ultraman Geed. Subtitle: https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ Stats *Height: 10 cm *Weight: 1 kg *Origin: Space History Ultraman Geed Lunah are races of space lifeforms which initially kept as animals by certain aliens until they were dumped. One single member reaches Earth seven years prior and managed to evade capture from AIB while developing symptoms of Little Star. In the present day, this Lunah encountered a struggling comedian named Takashi Arai who recently broke his fingers. After being fed with a piece of bread, Lunah repaid his kindness by healing his fingers and Takashi decided to adopt it by the name . Using Moko's powers, Takashi earns his living by healing people but finds that he is neither moving out of poverty since several few managed to evade payment. Moa and Zena try to target Moko, followed by Riku, Laiha and Leito due to its Little Star. Takashi even made it clear that he willingly sell Moko to them, earning the anger of Zero until Arstron's appearance. Despite his initial selfishness, Takashi went to save Moko from being entangled by several nets, seeing how it stayed with him unlike his previous comedian partners. During Ultraman Geed's battle with Arstron, Moko's wish allows Riku to harvest the Little Star into Cosmos Capsule and assumed Acro Smasher for the first time, ending the conflict with no loses on both sides. After the battle, Takashi decided to retry his comedian career while Moko becomes his straight man (tsukkomi). Although frequently captured by AIB, Moko's tendency to escape has the team settled down to just observing it from a safer distance. Trivia *Before Kei Fukuide's reveal as an Alien Sturm, Lunah was believed by many to be the first original Ultra Kaiju in Geed not being a Belial Fusion Monster. *The race's name Lunah is a reference to Ultraman Cosmos' default form Luna Mode, fitting with the featured lifeform is a host to said Ultra's Little Star. *Moko's name is a reference to sci-fi writer Motoko Arai. *Moko's prop was intentionally made of the made material and in the same style as the original Booska. *Moko acts and moves in a similar fashion to Toho's Ghogo from the The Rebirth of Mothra series. *When Moko inhales, it reveals rows of super sharp teeth, similar to Bandai Namco's Digimon, Tokomon. *Since AIB are new to the concept of Little Stars, Zena mistook Moko as a rare subspecies. Ultraman Taiga A Lunah, also named https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/, was the pet of a boy named Kanta. Kanta lost him and went to EGIS for help. While the other members dismissed him, Hiroyuki Kudo decided to help because he was reminded of Chibisuke. They went to look for Moko in an abandoned building, where Hiroyuki saw many other captured monsters. The two were apprehended by Chiburoids sent by Alien Chibu Mabuze, who contacted them via a hologram. He explained that he was capturing infant monsters in an attempt to create the ultimate creature, before he unleashed a Skull Gomora. Homare Souya suddenly appeared and fought the Chiburoids, buying enough time for Hiroyuki to release Moko. During Ultraman Taiga's battle against Skull Gomora, Moko sensed Skull Gomora's pain, and later sensed that Taiga's light had disappeared when he was corrupted by Ultraman Tregear. Powers and Weapons *Vacuum Breath: Due to the lack of limbs (or presumably legs), Lunah usually attracts smaller pieces of food to get closer to their mouth. *Extraordinary Jumper: Moko is able to jump tirelessly and to great heights for something its size. :;Ultraman Geed * : An energy device which holds the power of an Ultra Warrior, Moko held one which represented Ultraman Cosmos. Following Moko's prayer, the Little Star's energy was transferred into the Cosmos Capsule. **Healing Wave: Moko was capable of emitting a wave of energy that heals targets, from heavy injury to facial problems. This power can also be transmitted via its owner Takashi Arai as part of its business while maintaining Moko's cover. :;Ultraman Taiga *Mind Reading: Moko is able to read the minds of other Kaiju, and is seemingly also able to feel the souls of others. Moko.gif|Vacuum Breath MokoJump.gif|Extraordinary Jumper MokoHeal.png|Healing Gallery Ultraman Geed LunahRender.png UG-Moko Screenshot 001.png UG-Moko Screenshot 001.jpg UG-Moko Screenshot 002.jpg UG-Moko Screenshot 003.jpg UG-Arstron and Moko Screenshot 001.jpg UG-Arstron and Moko Screenshot 002.jpg UG-Moko Screenshot 004.jpg UG-Moko Screenshot 005.jpg UG-Moko Screenshot 006.jpg UG-Moko Screenshot 007.jpg UG-Moko Screenshot 008.jpg WhatIsThisWhyIsItInTheEpisode.PNG Ultraman Taiga ggd.jpeg References id:Lunah Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Little Star Hosts Category:Aliens